Under Peppa's Pants: Fuckended That Invites Shit! The Outass Goddamn Strikes Nothing!
Under Peppa's Pants: Fuckended That Invites Shit! The Outass Goddamn Strikes Nothing! '''is an special episode from Under Peppa's Pants. Summary In the parody of "Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Adult Empire Strikes Back", Peppa and the gangs must escape from the adults. Transcript wakes up and takes away the curtains, revealing a very sunny day. Peppa : ~Ahhh~ what a lovely day! Peppa : ...For watching telly. goes into the main room Peppa : Time to watch so-- Peppa : "GASPS" see [[Koraemon] eating a chocolate bar.] Peppa : ''WO IST MEIN FERNSEHEN?!?!?!?'' Pig and Daddy Pig enter the room Mummy Pig : The thing is, Peppa... well... Daddy Pig : It's kinda hard to say this... but... Mummy Pig : We're poor. Peppa : ''WHAT?'' but i thought we- Daddy Pig : I thought you would have noticed it by now. Peppa : What do you mean? Mummy Pig : Have you ever wondered why we always wear the ''EXACT SAME'' clothes? Daddy Pig : And have you not noticed how small our house is? the Koraemon's green camptent Peppa : I thought most people had houses like ours. And everyone has the same clothes on too. Daddy Pig : They're poor too. Peppa : oh. Daddy Pig : and our yellow car, it's old and rusty. Peppa : we don't have a yellow car... it's red. Daddy Pig : ''r u s t'' Peppa : oh Daddy Pig : Yesterday we had to sell the Telly to pay for our mortgage. Peppa : Hey, wait, where's George? Daddy Pig : We sold him too. Peppa : Oh... Mummy Pig : but now... ~sigh~ Peppa : what is it, Mummy? Pig takes up a big, withered bag. Peppa : Daddy, what are you doing? Pig goes closer to Peppa Daddy Pig : "siigh" I'm sorry... Pig starts stuffing Peppa (and Koraemon, Eddd) into the bag Peppa : Daddy... no... stop! someone! ''HELP! HELP! HEEEEELLLPP!'' put in bag Daddy Pig : To the pawn shop! Koraemon : Yeah! Eddd : ''?'' Computer Checkout: We already have George here. You're selling everything! Mummy: Please take it. Peppa approves of it. Peppa: out of bag ''NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!'' george out and runs off Mummy: Our one of the moneys is running away! Lets get it! Daddy: Yes! chase Peppa. Ms. Rabbit: Did they just call Peppa money? Oh well. ''AFTER THEM ADULTS!'' Parents: Children are money! after them Peppa: ''SUZY!'' Suzy: Peppa! Your running away too? Peppa: This way! and the other children are in Peppa's tree house. Peppa: So your parents tries to sell you too? Everyone else: Yes. Peppa: ''THOSE BUMS! I'M GONNA ÑO-SCOPE THEM!'' Suzy: Not literally, right? Peppa: Literally! up acid gun Pedro: to [[Acid]] Oh god. Suzy: The British -err- the parents are coming! The parents are coming! Peppa: Ok, Paul Revere. Edmond: You should have called her Sybil Ludington, the ''FEMALE'' Paul Revere. Peppa: Never mind. We need to them! For us not being in a pawn shop! All Children: Acid Guns For us not being in a pawn shop! Daddy: to ladder Money- err Peppa! We want to hold you in our wallets- err laps! Mr. Zebra: Zoe! There's a nice wallet pocket- Err bed for you to sleep in after bath at the bank- err home! Zoe: Your crazy! ladder Daddy Pig was on the ladder! Daddy: ''MONEY!'' Zoe: ''AHH!'' ~~runs in tree house and locks door~ Their outside! Peppa: The window! It's wide open! Daddy Pig: at Peppa through window Your a dollar! scene suddenly turns black Koraemon: This is too short for them. Eddd: ''?'' Special Actions Peppa holding a money and eats it as sandwhich. Trivia * This is a very dark and unique episode. * This special contains almost elements from ''this'. ** "WO IST MEIN FERNSEHEN?!?!?!?" meaning is "Where is my television?!". ** Even thought Acid was never aired as Under Peppa's Pants episode. Category:Dark episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Movies that will never be turned into real movies Category:Under Peppa's Pants Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return